


We'd be Living in a Lie

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolf (Music Video), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT12 - Freeform, Threesome, boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sehun wanted was to settle in his new pack and find happiness.  It isn’t his fault, really, that the pretty Alpha Luhan and his Beta Yixing would sweep his heart away above the clouds, only to drop it into the sea midway in their flight.  Or, alternatively, the story of how sexinghan fell apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'd be Living in a Lie

 

Junmyeon moved after the-thing-that-should-not-be-named happened, and his parents pressed him to take Sehun as well.  A pack which allowed Alphas to mistreat Betas had no right to take care of an Omega, they said.  The two of them joined some of the nomadic packs, roaming from area to area.  Sehun found the experience refreshing, meeting new wolves everywhere, never having to truly submit to a Pack Alpha that you don’t really belong to.  Junmyeon recovered in the nomadic tribes, reverting back to his gentle and considerate self that Sehun looked up to so much, before the Pack Alpha and Omega started toying with his heart and eventually abandoning him like a ragdoll.  But there were moments when his brother preferred walking off to a distance, taking his burdens with him, never opening up to Sehun as he used to do.  Sehun never knew what to do.  Eventually Junmyeon wanted to settle down, so he led them inland, into one of the packs that inhibited territory far away from the human settlements.

The new pack welcomed them with open arms.  It was a relatively young one, led by a strong blooded Alpha called Yifan, assisted by his pretty Omega mate Zitao.  His second in charge, Minseok, was part of an all-Alpha triad, but Sehun did notice there was an alarming number of triads in the pack.  The other thing is, Sehun doesn’t think everyone is acting their gender.

See, back in his old pack, everyone was betting on Sehun to present as Beta, or even Alpha.  He wasn’t docile like the Omegas, and he gave everyone a lot of shit, even the Pack Alpha (especially after he hurt Junmyeon) and Pack Omega.  He wasn’t disrespectful, though.  Everyone just knew he lacked a proper brain-mouth filter at times, and they had as much fun as Sehun did.  Given his all-Beta family, Omega was the last thing everyone thought he was going to present as.  Everyone told him they couldn’t imagine him ever looking like a blushing Omega, being courted and showered with gifts.  In all likelihood he was going to fix the proposing Alpha with a “what the heck are you doing” stare.  So... Omega.

Things started to change after his first heat.  The brown-haired wolf had no common interests with the Omegas, who preferred alternating between sucking up to Alphas and bossing the Betas around, while the Betas and Alphas didn’t dare rough-house with him again, except for Junmyeon.  It was boring, being an Omega.  He wanted to hunt!  The other Omegas stared at him like he was crazy.  Well,  _ he _ was going stir-crazy.  The elders who once loved his vitality and playfulness now frowned in disappointment when he pounced on one of the younger Alphas, looking for a nice game of tag.  

So, Sehun has had to live with everyone being disappointed in him for a few years, until Junmyeon decided it was enough and moved.  Junmyeon brought Sehun to one of the packs that lived deep inside the forest, far from the human settlements.  Sehun had been apprehensive, at first, submitting to a gigantic wolf the colour of sunset, cold, unfamiliar scents warping into  _ pack _ .  

The day after they settled in, Sehun was startled by a tall Beta manhandling an Alpha in his arms, cradle style.  Publicly.  The Alpha was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground and hissed promptly.  The Alpha may be smaller, but an Alpha nonetheless.  Sehun almost got a heart attack when Jongin, a lithe black Omega who was as lazy as Sehun was, went and flopped on top of the Alpha, eliciting a squawk over the man before he shifted into an auburn haired wolf, scuffling with Jongin in wolf form.

“I’m Park Chanyeol,” The tall Beta said cheerfully, “You must be Sehun XD”

“Hi.”  Sehun replied warily, getting worried for the other Omega.  Chanyeol noticed his gaze and laughed heartily.  “Oh, Kyungsoo and Jongin have always been like this, don’t worry.”

“Are all the Alphas like this?” Sehun asked.  “Well Kyungsoo and Jongin have always been great friends,” Chanyeol shrugged, “But you’ll notice our Pack is made up of wolves that don’t actually care about gender roles or anything like that.  The reason why Yifan pieced this Pack together was because there were enough wolves that were fed up with how traditional their own Packs were.”

In a flash, Sehun pinned Chanyeol to the floor in his lupine form, staring down at the tall Beta’s shocked eyes.  Then Chanyeol rippled underneath him and the grey wolf threw him off, swatting him good-naturedly with tongue lolling out and started running, looking at Sehun challengingly.  Sehun gave chase and he would tell you that it was the start of a beautiful friendship, only Chanyeol is a possessive asshole over his friends but that’s a story for another day.

Sehun and Junmyeon fitted into the pack like a glove.  Chanyeol and Jongin initiated Sehun into their circle of friends, a cute Beta called Baekhyun and the auburn Alpha from the first day, Kyungsoo.  Baekhyun and Chanyeol wore each other’s claiming mark, but Jongin told Sehun that Kyungsoo was pretty much their mate anyways.  The pack was pretty laid back as a whole, Yifan giving them freedom to roam within the boundaries of the territory.  Kyungsoo and Chanyeol occasionally grumbled about having to run border patrol, but Baekhyun would remind them that they signed up for it voluntarily, stop looking for pity belly rubs.

For once, Sehun felt like he actually belonged.  No unnecessary rules and customs, his self-worth defined not by his gender, but what kind of wolf he was.  He wouldn’t have even minded his whole Omega situation all that much, if not for those two.

//

To be fair, it wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault that Sehun’s paw got caught in one of the massive roots, but he whined and put up enough fuss that the Beta and Chanyeol carried him home frantically, yelling for Yixing.

It was the first time Sehun talked to the Beta.  Yixing was the Pack’s resident doctor, but as a general rule Jongin avoided getting hurt and Sehun followed suit.  Even at mealtimes, Yixing usually sat up next to Yifan and Minseok, along with a sweet-looking Alpha Jongin identified as Yixing’s mate, and who Sehun mistook as an Omega until Jongin corrected him between peals of laughter, eliciting the other Omega to smack him in the head.  To be quite honest, Luhan looked much more like an Omega then Sehun did, but once he got close the unadulterated scent of  _ Alpha _ was enough to warn Sehun off.

Yixing’s gigantic den doubled as an infirmary, and the two Betas lay Sehun on one of the empty cots.  A small russet wolf waved a lazy paw from one of the other beds, a swath of leaves between her ears.  To the three wolves’ surprise, it was Luhan who plopped down next to Sehun.  “What happened to the pup?”  The Alpha asked nonchalantly.  Sehun scowled but didn’t bother to correct him.  He was used to this sort of arrogant Alpha type.  Luhan’s voice lacked the deep timbre that Sehun associated Alphas with, but the assertiveness was there, leaking behind his pearl white teeth.  “Nothing that concerns your pretty little face,” Baekhyun said sweetly, “Now where’s Yixing?”

“He’s out bathing Jongdae,”  Luhan snorted, lying back on the bed, “Thought I’d give them some bonding time.”  

“You wait here, alright?” Baekhyun ruffled his fur, “We’ll go fetch Xing.”

“What happened to you?” Luhan flexed his back muscles slightly, “Mind letting me take a look?”

Sehun stared at him distrustfully.

“Don’t look at me like that,” The Alpha spluttered, “I do pick some things up being mated to Yixing!”

“That’s what they all say,” Sehun rolled his eyes, flopping his head on top of his paws but stretched his front limb out all the same.  “Wow pup, did you hump a tree or something?”  Luhan laughed at the pieces of bark splinted into his paw.  Sehun snarled instinctively, the way that had gotten his old Alpha all riled up and pinned him to the ground, before Junmyeon intervened.

Instead, Luhan just laughed and ruffled Sehun’s fur.  “I like you,” Luhan said easily, “And I don’t actually know shit about healing, so let’s wait for Yixing.”

As if on cue, the three wolves returned, Yixing holding a brown-haired child in his arms.  Yixing was just as pretty as Luhan, both of them lacking the wolfish cut in their human features.  Honestly, Sehun would believe it if someone told him they were bunnies in disguise.  One look at Sehun’s paw and he sighed goodnaturedly.  “You guys get hurt over the most stupid things.”  A soft voice, too.  Jongin had told Sehun Yixing was a pure white wolf.  To Sehun?  He was a fucking angel.

Luhan sat down on the cot next to them as Yixing treated the wound with clinical efficiency, the Alpha bouncing the adorable pup in his lap.  “This is Jongdae,” Luhan introduced, waving Jongdae’s small hands for him, “He’s not really used to being in human form yet, but he’s saying hi too.”

“And whose fault is that?”  Yixing said off-handedly.  As if on cue, the doe-eyed child shifted into an adorable brown-pelted puppy with a pop, tongue lolling out.  “But he’s fluffier as a wolf, aren’t you?”  Luhan cooed ridiculously to his puppy, who scrunched up his muzzle and bopped his sire on the nose.

The sappy grin Yixing had for his family was echoed in Sehun’s gaze, his heart fluttering at the antics of the absolutely ridiculous Alpha.  They were something different, Sehun mused, carefully lying his head on his uninjured leg.  Something he could be envious of.

//

“Sehun, come eat with us!”  Luhan waved comically from the other side of the clearing.  Yixing was tucked into the juncture between the older wolf’s neck and chest, swathing a deeply asleep Jongdae in his lap.   “Seems like we only have deer today,” Yixing commented, handing a bowl to Sehun as he sat down next to the Alpha.

Sehun gingerly sat down next to the two Alphas, taking the bowl with his uninjured hand.  For a moment silence reigned, Sehun not knowing what to say and the couple comfortable with their wordless exchanges.  Jongin’s arrival quickly removed the awkwardness by sprawling all over Sehun, snoring quietly.  Sehun squawked indignantly and pushed the gangly boy off, eliciting a pitiful whine as Jongin stared at him with morose eyes.  “There’s no chicken,” He groaned out.

Luhan snorted loudly, putting his bowl on Jongin’s stomach.  The younger wolf glared at him.  “Oh do be quiet,” Luhan smirked, “I’ll go fix you some chicken later in the day, okay?”  

In a flash, Jongin was wagging his invisible tail as he presented the bowl to Luhan, eyes wide with excitement and gratitude.  “You spoil him,” Yixing smiled, “Now you’re never going to get the nap you’ve been waiting for.”

The two older wolves were very comfortable company, while Jongin was always around for a scuffle if things got too quiet.  Occasionally even Zitao would pop by, initially intimidating Sehun, until he realized how whiny the other Omega was.  Junmyeon also joined them every now and then, along with Minseok.

Luhan was funny in nature, whereas Yixing had occasional quips that sent the two Omegas keeling over in laughter, usually at Luhan’s expense.  They complemented each other perfectly, Sehun realized.  He wanted that kind of relationship, too.  He wanted someone to look at him like how Yixing stared at Luhan like he had hung the moon for him, to dote on him like how Luhan always took Yixing’s favourite dish without prompting, always reserving a place for him by his side. 

Sometimes, Jongdae woke up from his naps and were elated to find a playmate in Sehun and Jongin.  The pup won Sehun over quickly with his floppy ears and radiant grin.  But most of all, Sehun was envious of the times Jongdae cuddled up to his parents, with Luhan’s mischievous eyes and Yixing’s endearing charm.  A family.

He wanted that.

It was natural, then, that Sehun started smelling them everywhere.  Phantom sensations clinging to his fur, reminded of them as Jongin brushed soft fingers into his flank during lazy afternoons.  Luhan was a strong Alpha, only smaller than Minseok and Yifan in his wolf form.  Yixing, too, was a larger wolf than most Betas, sharp edges and powerful muscles under enchanting white fur.  Luhan was clever and all too responsive to Sehun’s barbs, quick to throw his own back.  Yixing was more than tolerant of both of their antics, and the way he fussed over both of them reminded Sehun greatly of his own brother.

Sehun didn’t realize when he ceased thinking of them as packmates, instead as mate material, but he wasn’t going to complain.  He was young, after all.  Luhan and Yixing would hardly be his only crushes in his entire life, even if his bestial side urged him to simply seduce the older wolves and present himself to them.

//

None of the other three wolves was at their usual gathering place during mealtime, so Sehun and Jongin debated briefly whether or not to go eat with Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo, before he realized they couldn’t be seen either.  Settling down, the two Omegas reached for their own plates of deer, and Sehun was about to throw his meat at Jongin because  _ it’s just one day without chicken can you please shut up _ but then Luhan slipped out of him and Yixing’s den and made a beeline for the two younger wolves.

“Where’s Yixing?”  Sehun asked offhandedly, pushing Luhan his plate.  “He’s... uh... busy in the infirmary,” Luhan said, still not looking at the younger Omega.  “Oh yeah,” Jongin piped up, “Kyungsoo got in a fight with a pack of coyotes.”

“Is he alright?” Sehun asked, turning to his friend.  Coyotes were particularly vicious creatures, and Kyungsoo might not like being coddled, but Sehun mentally reminded himself to pay the Alpha a visit after lunch.  “He’ll be fine,” Luhan snapped suddenly, startling Sehun.  Jongin blinked twice and then slinked away to seek Zitao’s company.

“What happened?”  Sehun asked worriedly.  It troubled him, seeing the laidback Alpha be so stressed.  The handsome wolf didn’t wear the look of worry well.   Luhan took a shuddering breath, then turned to look at Sehun.  The younger wolf stared into his chocolate brown eyes, the warm depths that drew him and promised him security and warmth, love and cherishment.  “Sehun,” Luhan said, “May I court you?”

//

Luhan went very overboard with his courting gifts.  After his very public declaration, Sehun and Jongin returned to eating with Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo, but the Alpha would approach him with gifts and trinkets to show that he could provide for Sehun.  Nice quilts for the winter, new drapings for his den entrance.  Luhan dragging a buck double his size by the throat is a sight Sehun wouldn’t forget any time soon.

During his free time, Sehun found himself fantasizing even more.  What would him and Luhan’s pups be like?  Jongdae would be a really good big brother to them all.  At times, he worried.  What did Luhan even see in him?  He wasn’t smart or gentle like Yixing was, nor did he find himself father material.  

At the same time, it didn’t take long for Sehun to notice that Yixing was never around anymore, as Luhan continued to court him and shower him with affection.  Although Alpha/Beta/Omega is a rather uncommon composition for a triad, Sehun assumed that that was what he was getting into when he agreed to be courted by the Alpha.  Lately, he isn’t that sure.  

//

“Hyung,” Sehun said glumly, catching his brother alone on the way back from the lake, “Did I do something to anger Yixing?”

“He didn’t strike me as having something going on,” Junmyeon shrugged, “Why do you ask?”

“After Luhan started courting me, it seems like Yixing is never around anymore,” Sehun said uncomfortably, “Was Luhan not supposed to-?”

“You do realize Alphas rarely take no for an answer for things regarding Omegas,” The Beta wolf said, “Even if Yixing liked it or not, Luhan would have propositioned you, at the expense of his current relationship.”

Sehun’s heart sank, as if it had turned into stone, held in Luhan’s hands.

“Alphas always prefer Omegas over Betas,” Junmyeon continued, exasperated, “They can say all sorts of things and mean it, but in the end of the day they will always like the mate who can bear them pups, the one who can carry on their legacy.  Yixing may have given Luhan Jongdae, but we all know the likelihood of Jongdae presenting as Beta.  Besides, Yixing isn’t likely to give Luhan anymore, in comparison to the litter you could give him every time you go into heat.  It rarely works, an Alpha/Beta pair asking an Omega to join them, without any repercussions on the relationship.  It’s much more common for an Alpha/Omega pair to invite a Beta into their relationship, instead of the other way around.”

Guilt shoots up Sehun’s spine.  “I didn’t mean to- I don’t want-”  Junmyeon’s methodical explanation only reminds Sehun of the last time he saw an Alpha/Beta/Omega triad, and the disaster it ended up.  

His older brother pulled him into a hug, nuzzling him gently as the younger boy started to cry.  “It’s just the way us wolves work, Sehun,” He consoled, a hint of self-deprecation in his voice, ”It’s not anyone’s fault.”

//

Now knowing what had happened, Sehun couldn’t help the guilt and shame at seeing the bite mark on Yixing’s neck, often with Jongdae tripping over his own paws behind him.  The Beta always smiled at him before going to join the other Betas, leaving Sehun very confused and very conflicted as Luhan put another morsel on his plate.

His mood took such a crippling downturn that Luhan panics, showering him with more affection which only makes Sehun even more guilty, not being able to stop the thoughts that go through his head, that before he arrived it was Yixing who was the receiving end of Luhan’s attentions, his gifts and blessings and all of his love.

The thing is, Sehun doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to let go of Luhan, even if Yixing fights him over it.  He can’t, when the wolf inside him runs around in excited circles everytime Luhan presses against him, everytime Luhan’s musky Alpha scent flood his nostrils which made him internally shout  _ mine! _

So everytime Yixing smiled at him, he forced himself to smile back.

//

Sehun refused to allow Luhan to accompany through his first heat with the pack.  Jongin looked at him with sympathetic eyes, for although the young Omega had no intention of being claimed yet, he had already asked Kyungsoo to help him through his next heat.  The equally as indifferent Alpha had agreed with a shrug, knowing that they weren’t committing themselves.  If anything, Kyungsoo was much happier nosing into Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s den at night.  But Sehun didn’t want another Alpha to touch him.  All he wanted was Luhan but how could he bond with them now?

The heat started during midday when Sehun was sunbathing with the other Omegas, and he was rudely nudged awake by Jongin.  Almost immediately he let out a needy whine, before snapping to attention through his hazed brain.  All the Alphas were staring in his direction, Minseok pushing Luhan back.  Even some of the Betas look captivated.  Yixing was nowhere to be seen.

He shifted back into human form, knowing it would be easier for Jongin and Baekhyun to bring him back that way, and the pungent smell of his slick assaulted the air.  In the relative safety of his den he finally let out his proper heat-slicked cry,  _ needing _ his Alpha,  _ somebody _ to take the urge away, to fill him up and breed him full of pups.  It’s much too hot.  He shoved three fingers into his hole, and it hurts for a split second but it’s  _ not enough _ , he needs Luhan in here and he needs Luhan to mount him and claim him and knot him because it  _ hurts _ not having him here.

Soon he loses the concept of time, the only indicator being Junmyeon’s visits, bearing food and sweet words, petting Sehun’s sweat-stricken hair and wiping away his tears, telling Sehun it’ll be over soon.  

Five days later, Junmyeon dragged him out of his den and Chanyeol is there, shoving a bowl in his face.  “Don’t mind him,” Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol roughly, “The dude’s just jealous  _ and _ sexually repressed.”

Sehun stared blearily as the taller wolf let out an enraged squawk.  It was too early in the morning for this shit.

“Jongin went into heat midway through yours,” Junmyeon explained, reaching out to massage the cramps out of his sore limbs.

“I’m not jealous of him,” Chanyeol grumbled, “Jongin is our friend.”

Sehun leered at him.  “What about Kyungsoo’s rut?” He teased, relaxing under Junmyeon’s ministrations.  

“If Jongin thinks he can offer his help,” Baekhyun said aggressively, “I’ll tear his balls off.”  Chanyeol nodded empathetically.

“Talking about ruts.” Junmyeon said hesitantly, “Luhan went into rut a day after you went into heat.  Yixing’s with him.”

“Oh.”  Sehun mumbled, then realization sank in, “Ohhh.”

//

Luhan emerged from his rut looking no worse for wear, and immediately leapt right back into courting Sehun.  Yixing limped for a day or two while putting up with the other wolves’ teasing, generally lounging near where Junmyeon was as they watch Jongdae scamper around with the other pups.  It’s like nothing had changed.

“Baekhyun was the one getting food for Luhan during the rut,” Chanyeol whispered to him when the two wolves were alone by the river.  “And...?” Sehun asked, flicking his ears disinterestedly.

“He said Yixing was crying.”

Alarmed, Sehun turned to look at his friend incredulously.  It was hard to imagine the sweet, docile Beta ever getting emotional over anything.

Chanyeol’s ears twitched nervously as he continued.  “Baekhyun said he thought he smelt blood.  Luhan may have knotted Yixing without enough prep.”

Betas, who couldn’t produce as much slick like Omegas, generally couldn’t take knots without sufficient lubrication, and to be tied to a knot for at least half an hour could only promise excruciating pain.

“It’s not the end of it.”  Chanyeol sighed, “Luhan had Xing from the back, and he was completely out of it.  Rut high.  Yixing’s face was practically mashed into the floor, but Luhan was calling your name, not his.”

//

Sehun avoided Luhan and Yixing for a few days, feeling guilty all over again.  Sometimes he sees Yixing and that ever present smile on his face, and wonders how much it hurt.  To have your mated Alpha, thinking of another wolf... Sehun’s heart would break into two.

The more he thinks of it, the worst of thoughts ruminate into the worst of fears.  Perhaps he shouldn’t have agreed to anything.

It was hard to keep a straight head, however, when Luhan stands before him, Alpha pheromones enticing him and appeasing his accursed Omegan instincts to have his mate near.  “I have a surprise for you,” Luhan had said cheekily.

Dubious, but also extremely flattered, Sehun had followed Luhan to the outskirts of pack territory, far away from their usual haunts.

There, the ground was littered with red and pink, as cherry blossoms decorated the sky the colour of romance, the heavenly aroma accentuated by the loving birdsong that resonated in the air.  Luhan kissed him, a gentle press of lips that made Sehun look to the ground, unfamiliar heat pooling in his cheeks.

They lay on their backs and traced the clouds, watch the sun set as Sehun tangled against the leaves, the tips of his grey fur dyed pink and red and orange.  They spent the night in a cave nearby, taking turns grooming and cleaning each other, innocent and innocuous, like they were puppies all over again.

They stumbled back to camp as day broke, drunk on each other and entirely too disoriented.  Sehun crashed face first into Chanyeol’s tall frame.  “Where were you?”  Baekhyun snapped angrily, the shorter wolf planting himself like an Alpha in front of Luhan.  A familiar scent wafted through as Yixing appeared behind Chanyeol, hair still mussed with sleep.  The white wolf gave a small noise of recognition as he spotted Luhan.  A flash of anger passed by his eyes so quickly that Sehun couldn’t even be sure that he had really seen it.  “Let’s continue this inside, should we?”  Baekhyun said aggressively, towing Luhan by the wrist and disappearing into Yixing’s den.

“What’s happening?”  Sehun asked, a silent weight settling at the bottom of his stomach, palms sweaty.  “It was Yixing’s birthday,” Chanyeol said uncomfortably, “Luhan wasn’t here.”

Sehun’s heart dropped to the floor.  “I’m so sorry!” He squeaked, “If I knew I wouldn’t have-”

“No, it’s alright,” Yixing said warmly, but the smile was clearly dimmed and it never reached his eyes.

“Yixing,” Sehun whined, “Do you hate me?”

Yixing’s expression turned frantic as he immediately wrapped arms around Sehun, letting the younger drop his head onto his shoulder.  “Why would you ever think that, Sehun?  Just because I do not court you does not mean I am attracted to you any less.”

“Then why aren’t you honest with me?” Sehun countered.  Yixing froze for a split second, a rabbit caught in a snowstorm.  Then the complacent smile was back, the one that didn’t reach his eyes.  He ruffled Sehun’s hair and left without answering.

//

Sehun’s second heat of the year creeped up amidst berry gathering season, where all the Omegas were so preoccupied with their chores that no one noticed Sehun’s scent changing until he was writhing amongst the bushes and foul-smelling berries, slick soaking the ground underneath him.

“Hang in there,” Jongin pleaded frantically as the bunch of scared and panicked Omegas hazardously surrounded him, supporting him as they headed back home.

Once they near the camp, the stifling scent of virile Alpha and Beta was exponentially amplified, ripping a needy moan out of Sehun that startled the other Omegas even more, the smell of fear and arousal mixed into one.

Zitao had run ahead to grab some of the Betas, well-prepared for something like this to happen.  Junmyeon and Chanyeol took Sehun off Jongin’s shoulders, and the scent of  _ brother _ calmed Sehun momentarily.  But not enough, as he let out a whine that threatened to make his legs collapse.

The camp is empty save Yifan, standing majestically in the centre of it, amber eyes deep and piercing, deterring the Alphas and Betas from leaving their dens.  As Zitao urged the group across the clearing, Sehun had never felt more grateful for this camp of wolves that he had come to call family.  

More Betas come and help as some of the Omegas are forced to leave Sehun, lest their own heats be triggered by his increasingly fertile scent.  Then Yixing swims into view, and Sehun all but lunged himself at him, breaking free of Chanyeol’s hold.   _ Mate _ , the wolf yowled, finally satiated to some extent,  _ Mate’s mate. _

The Beta catches him, strong arms wrapping around Sehun as he continued to tow him into his den.  “Need you,” Sehun whined out, pressing his nose into the mark on Yixing’s neck, letting the aromatic scent of Luhan invaded his senses.  “Luhan...” he moaned in response.

“Are you sure?” Yixing’s voice is a million leagues away, floating above the clouds with a heat that curled deliciously in Sehun’s naval, and his knees buckle against the Beta’s.

“Yes, fuck, I need you, need both of you,” Sehun moaned out, relishing in Yixing’s answering shiver, “Need both of you to mate me.”

Then it’s just them, Yixing laying him gently on the floor of his den, and Sehun keened for the older wolf’s attention.  His hole clenched around nothing but the pervading warmth of the other man.

“You’re so precious to me, Sehun-ah,” Yixing murmured against Sehun’s lips, before closing the distance.  Sehun surrendered to the inquisitive tongue immediately, letting Yixing lick into his mouth, exploring the warmth, loving him, cherishing him.  Two slender fingers brushed against his cock, eliciting a guttural moan out of the younger wolf as Yixing smeared his precum over his cock, giving Sehun the perfect grip to thrust into.  

His first orgasm came almost anti-climatically, gushing over Yixing’s hands with a soft sigh.  But it’s not enough, it’s never enough, and he’s keening for Yixing as the older man offered his cum-covered fingers.  It’s bitter but Yixing is smiling so sweetly at him he takes it gratefully.

Then the pure scent of Alpha testosterone fills the den, shattering the fragile serenity behind Yixing’s touch.  Yixing withdrew his fingers, and Luhan immediately filled it with a bruising kiss.

It’s suffocating, Luhan on top of him, Yixing kissing down his neck.  Sehun fights the urge to shiver.  But his heat is pressing against the pits of his body, and he needs them,  _ fast. _

Luhan’s deft fingers sunk into his hole, ripping a moan out of the Omega.   _ Finally _ .

The two of them moved in tandem, fucking gasps and whimpers out of him while trailing fingers over his heated skin.  Yixing kisses him delicately, and Sehun grabs him tighter, needs him tighter as Luhan spreads him apart obscenely in appreciated, but not really needed preparation.

Finally Sehun couldn’t take it any longer and surged up, turning onto his stomach, canting his ass up and  _ presents _ .  He needs a dick in him, needs them to surround him and love him and  _ breed him _ .

Reverent hands stroked up his thighs and then there is the sweet push of a cock, drawn into his tight hole and Sehun doesn’t bother to stop the lewd groan erupting from his mouth.  It’s perfect, Yixing chasing his completion, dexterous fingers drawing an orgasm out of Sehun.  Milky white cum spilt all onto the sandy floor, and all Sehun could do is to spread his legs wider and push back to meet Yixing’s thrusts.

Yixing’s breathy groans turned into a high-pitched yelp, and then Sehun’s hole grasps around emptiness as he almost screams with frustration, begging for his mates to fill him with their thick cocks and cum, to pin him down on the ground and  _ own  _ him over and over again.

Then Luhan’s overpowering scent surround him as the Alpha pushed into him, much thicker than anything Sehun has had, abusing his hole and mashing Sehun’s upper body onto the floor, his spine stretched taut.  In the height of his heat, all Sehun could focus on was how amazing everything was.  An Alpha, a mate, warmth.

Luhan’s thrusts slowed into deep grinds as his knot expanded within Sehun, making him moan in pleasure and at the thought of having pups, having Luhan’s pups, Yixing’s pups, even if he was physically incapable to until they bonded.  Their scents mingled together as Luhan collapsed onto him, chest pressed intimately to Sehun’s sweated back.  Sehun let out a satisfied whine as he felt Luhan’s release in him, sweet and luscious.  He slipped into unconsciousness, heat sated for the meantime, before he was awoken roughly by ugly arousal and the want to be fucked by the two virile wolves in his den.

The rest of the heat passed between the affection of the two older wolves, smothering Sehun with their arousing scents and possessiveness, them just  _ being there and loving Sehun, giving Sehun a place to call home. _

There were wolves that came in every now and then, bringing in food and water that the two took turns feeding him as he rutted helplessly on Luhan’s knot, relishing in the steady pulses of his cum spilling into him, breeding him, while Yixing stroked languidly on Sehun’s cock, telling Sehun in that lilting voice of his, how perfectly wrecked he look and how good he felt, how eagerly he took their cocks and cum, wouldn’t Sehun want to eat this now, so we can feed you something better?

On the fourth day of the heat, when it begun to break slightly, Sehun wrapped his arms around Yixing’s neck as the Beta fucked into him languidly, hips rolling and brushing his prostate with every slight movement.  Yixing smiled sweetly down on him, petting Sehun’s matted hair lightly, and Sehun had never felt so loved.

So the next logical step, of course, was to push Yixing down, until his lips met the juncture between Yixing’s neck and left shoulder, opposite to where the Beta wore Luhan’s claim.  The Alpha in question was dozing in the corner, catching some sleep after a vigorous round of breeding.  Sehun needed to claim the both of them before they could complete the bond, and he would let them bite him and claim him as their own, so that their scents would lock with each other.  Half an arch did not stand, and two way confirmation would make  _ them his  _ and make  _ him theirs _ .

Sehun licked the skin gently, tasting Yixing’s pure, unadulterated scent beneath his tongue.  Yixing let out a small moan into Sehun’s ear, but strong arms pushed Sehun away.  The Omega could only let his hands fall to the sandy ground in shock as the Beta slid off Sehun without finishing, still smiling at him.  There were a thousand apologies in his eyes and in the curve of his lips, and Sehun could read every single one of them, but he did not know what it meant.  Then Yixing lifted the flap of the tent and left, leaving Sehun with a raging erection and a million questions and fears.

Luhan slid into him like a puzzle piece clicking true, and almost instinctively the Alpha’s mouth went to Sehun’s neck, echoing what he had done with Yixing.  Only, Sehun was still staring at the tent flap and  _ where was his mate he didn’t understand did he not want him anymore? _

He pushed Luhan’s head away as the Alpha came inside of him, driving out a last orgasm before Sehun lost the need to fuck, to breed, instead more intent on kicking Luhan out and curling up in the corner of his den, oversensitive, as his nose was assaulted with scents that were  _ luhan and yixing and sehun and all of them and none of them. _

//

Jongin dragged him out after a day of letting him wallow in self-loathing and despair.  “You need to eat,” The other Omega whined sadly, “Don’t do this to yourself.”  Trudging his paws after the black wolf, Sehun found himself quickly wrapped amongst friends, all too aware of Yixing’s early departure and Sehun’s still bare neck.  Even Minseok was there, the steady Alpha providing a source of solace and comfort for the troubled Omega.  Under gentle coaxing, Sehun told them of the events that took place that last morning, albeit through choked breaths, but no one commented on it.

“It doesn’t always work out,” Kyungsoo shrugged.  “It’s different, a Beta having to compete with an Omega, or a Beta with an Alpha.  We’re biologically wired to always tip in the favour of the Alpha and Omega.  If Luhan couldn't handle a triad, he shouldn't have courted you in the first place.”

“And it’s all my fault,” Sehun croaked out, “But I can’t let Luhan go.”

“And you shouldn’t,” Minseok said reassuringly, “This is something Xing and Luhan will have to work out between themselves, not you.”

“It takes effort,” Kyungsoo continued, “Even now Chanyeol gets worried I’ll leave them for an Omega, and that’s why we haven’t claimed each other yet.  It’s stupid, to say the least.  The claim may reinforce the bond, but your heart knows where the true claim lies.”  The taller Beta shrugged guiltily but didn’t say anything.

“I think Yixing hates me,” Sehun sniffled, “I would hate me too.  Why wouldn’t he bond with me?”

“If he hated you he would never have stayed to help with your heat,” Baekhyun added in, “It hurts, knowing that as a Beta he’d always be inferior to you and Luhan, but I doubt he would hate any of you.”

Kyungsoo dragged Baekhyun over and forced the younger boy into his lap.  It was rather comical, given the height difference, but Kyungsoo was being absolutely serious.  “If Luhan loves Yixing enough, if he loves you enough, if you and Yixing love each other enough, then it could work. 

“It’s going to be hard.  Who knows, it might be better for all of you if you let Yixing go.”

//

Sehun wasn’t actively avoiding Yixing, but he didn’t have the courage to go to the infirmary either.  Luhan came knocking, but Sehun had Junmyeon chase him away.  It took a few days until Sehun and Yixing finally met, in the middle of a run to the lake.  Chanyeol nudged Kyungsoo forward, and the two left Sehun alone with the Beta.  Sehun opened his mouth, to apologize, for him, for Luhan, he didn’t know, just to do anything, something to make Yixing stay, but the look in Yixing’s eyes stopped him.

“Sehun,” Yixing said patiently, “Luhan is a good man.  He’s a bit flighty and all over the place, but he does try his best.  If in the future you doubt your relationship, please try your hardest to remind him that you love him, and would do anything for him, but don’t let him get away with hurting you.”

“Why don’t you fight?” Sehun yelled at him through broken tears, welling over and spilling without his notice, “He was yours, dammit.”

“I’m sorry for giving up on us so quickly,” Yixing looked to the woods, where Jongdae was probably scuffling in, “But I’m too tired to try any longer.  After all, I’ve been trying for years.

“You’re not the first pretty Omega to come our way.  You’re the only one he’s tried so hard, though.  I was too easy on him, I suppose.  We were best friends before anything, and when that line became blurred we never bothered to redefine it.  He never needed to... fight for me, the way he did for you.”

“I need you with us,” Sehun whined pathetically, falling into Yixing’s steady hands and body warmth, nuzzling into Yixing’s neck, wanting to burrow deep inside of the older wolf, to carve out a spot in his heart just for Sehun, just for Luhan, just for them.

Yixing petted him tenderly, but firmly.  “It’s just Luhan’s pheromones speaking.  I’ve asked Yifan to tear my mark apart.  It would be better for all of us.”

Sehun looked up at horror, at Yixing who refused to return his gaze.  “You’re rejecting us?”

“I’m rejecting Luhan,” Yixing corrected.  “Look- Sehun, I never meant to hurt you.”

“It should be me apologizing,” Sehun shook his head, “If I hadn’t come here-”

“Then we would have fallen apart for other reasons,” Yixing interjected.  “It’s not your fault.”

//

Mulling over Yixing’s words, Sehun made up excuses and left his friends by the lake, trudging back to camp with his tail hanging forlornly.  Junmyeon asked if he wanted company, but Sehun pushed his brother away.  

Instinct carried him home, the scenery and scents all blurred into one.  He crashed into his den on two legs, and the intruding scent of Luhan encompassed him.  “I needed to see you,” Luhan choked out, springing up from the ground.  “I can’t do this- I need you with me.”  How long has it been, Yixing ceasing to share your bed? Sehun wanted to ask, but Luhan is  _ there _ , right in front of him.

“I love you,” Luhan said, taking a step forward, cupping Sehun’s face in both palms, and the adoration in his eyes makes Sehun want to  _ drown _ .  “I love you so much.”

He lets Luhan press him onto the ground, three fingers rocking within him as Luhan murmured sweet nothings into his ear, tender promises and words of worship.  Luhan’s making love to him was like coming home, gentle and loving.  Phantom touches against Sehun’s neck, his lips, and he starts crying.  

It only makes Luhan love him even the more so, but not enough, never enough.

His teeth scrape against Sehun’s bare neck, and a cold finger runs down Sehun’s spine as he quickly pushes the Alpha away.  “Why?” Luhan cried out as his cum filled Sehun’s hole, kept in tight by the knot, “What more do I have to do?”

“No,” Sehun replied, “Not yet.”

//

Sehun left Luhan still snoring in his den as he made his way out into the camp, joining Jongin for breakfast.  Next to him Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sunbathing in wolf form, and they both whined out lazy greetings as he approached.  Minseok and his two mates were loitering around Yifan’s den, entertaining some pups, but they greeted him all the same.  Jongdae ran briefly towards Sehun, but Minseok stopped him with a gentle paw.  The pup’s ears and tail drooped, but he perked up again as his playmates tumbled over him.

From the other side of the camp, Yixing emerged from the Pack Alpha’s tent, a violent red scar decorating his neck.  

An expletive erupted from Jongin’s mouth.  Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol awake and they shifted back to human form, mouth agape.  Zitao nuzzled Yixing briefly and returned back into his den, allowing little Jongdae to scamper up to his father.  The pup sniffed Yixing over and the older man indulgently shifted back to human form, picking up Jongdae and heading back to the main communal area while lathering him with his scent.  Yixing’s pure scent, devoid of any trace of Luhan, the Alpha’s pheromones dissipating with the destroyed bonding mark.

“What the heck happened to the three of you?”  Jongin asked with wide eyes.  Even Kyungsoo ambled over, his nose twitching inquisitively.  Sehun poked at his food morosely.  “We’re a mess, basically.”  He intoned, “Yixing asked Yifan to tear his mark.”

“We can all see that,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “What happened?”  

Jongin shoved the Alpha hardly, who glared back at him but wisely shut up.  “Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said hesitantly, “I don’t think Yixing is going to wait for Luhan to change his mind.”

The auburn wolf narrowed his eyes at his lover, and let out an annoyed huff.  “He fucked up pretty badly, didn’t he.”  Kyungsoo said, flopping his big lupine head into Chanyeol’s lap.  The Beta started petting Kyungsoo obligingly as the wolf watched Sehun and Jongin with lidded eyes.  “What do you plan on doing?”  He asked Sehun.

“I have no idea,” Sehun shifted into his lupine form, suddenly jealous of Kyungsoo.  He butted his nose against Jongin’s thigh, who stared at him sleepily.  “It’s up to Yixing and Luhan, I suppose.”  

“No offense to your taste in Alphas, but I see no reason why Yixing has to choose Luhan again, when he has so many other options,” Baekhyun snorted, joining in petting Kyungsoo.  At Sehun’s puzzled look, Jongin finally scooted forward and ran his fingers through Sehun’s fur.

“He’s basically the perfect Beta out there for anyone who isn’t desperate for a big family,” The Omega elaborated, “He’s gentle and quiet for the Alphas, without the incessant whining Omegas have, and many Alphas would be happy to take in Jongdae as their own.  To the Omegas, especially the females, Yixing  _ is _ strong and is just as capable as any Alpha in protecting them.”

“Not to mention the triads or triad wannabes,” Baekhyun continued, “Many would be glad to work things out with Yixing, so to speak.”  The five wolves watched on as one of the unmated Beta wolves, Krystal, approached Yixing.  Yixing cocked his head adorably to one side, a faint smile on his face as the girl spoke to him, letting Jongdae run to Junmyeon for hugs.

A harsh growl, one that had no place inside the camp, startled Sehun to push Jongin’s hand off, dashing over to Luhan who had emerged from the den.  He pressed close to his Alpha, but Luhan’s eyes were fixated on the wrangled mess that was Yixing’s neck.  Sehun was thrown violently to a side as the Alpha pushed past him, triggering Minseok and his mates’ own response shift.  Junmyeon and the other wolves quickly picked up the pups by their scruffs and ran, not wanting to be caught in the middle of an Alpha fight.  Krystal popped into her tiny brown form and ducked for the relative safety of Yifan’s den.

Sehun scrambled back up and pressed closer to Luhan, his Omegan instincts going into overdrive at his Alpha’s clear distress, coupled by his own overwhelming emotions towards the events of the past few months.  Kyungsoo leapt into view, baring his teeth at Luhan.  Already Chanyeol and Baekhyun were herding Jongin away, the young wolf’s concerned gaze fixated on Sehun.

“Luhan,” Sehun whined desperately, nuzzling his nose into Luhan’s fur, looking for his scent gland and rubbing furiously against it.

Kyungsoo let out a warning growl, fluffing his auburn fur up menacingly.  Minseok nudged the Beta wolf behind him, and Yixing obeyed quickly and darted away, the red gaping wound further accentuated amidst the snow white fur.  “Luhan, calm down!”  Sehun pressed desperately, but the bigger wolf paid him or Kyungsoo no heed as he continued to stalk forward.

“Luhan, you need to control yourself!”  Kyungsoo barked, hackles raised in warning.  Then there was a flurry of limbs as Luhan barrelled into the smaller Alpha, vicious snarling breaking the peaceful quiet.  The faint tinge of blood entered Sehun’s nostrils as the other three Alphas joined in, dragging Luhan away from Kyungsoo.  Luhan’s eyes were completely tinged red, his pheromones suffocating Sehun, his legs screaming at him to buckle down towards the enraged Alpha.

Ignoring his instincts, he once again pressed his own scent gland into Luhan’s, trying to shake him out of his craze.  “Get him away from there!”  He heard Minseok shout, “Luhan’s completely feral!”  

Too late, a sharp pain erupted in his shoulder and he was sent sprawling onto the floor, tumbling head over paws as the taste of fear filled his nose.  His tail thumped hard against the burning logs, sending tears into his eyes as the smell of coal and pain and fear and anger overwhelmed him.

//

He woke up in human form to the dim lighting of the infirmary, soft gentle light caressing the edges of the room.  He tried to prop himself up on the elbows, but a sharp stab laced up his spine.  “Your shoulder is torn pretty badly,” Yixing’s gentle voice drifted out.  The Beta came over from the other side of the room, where Kyungsoo was sleeping deeply.  

“What happened?”  Sehun asked, his eyes inadvertently landing on the right side of Yixing’s neck.  The pale skin had knitted itself back together, no longer held apart by Alpha pheromones, as if the Beta had never been claimed and marked before.  It hurt.  After a few days, Yifan would forcibly remove the bite mark on Luhan’s mark, too, whether or not the Alpha was willing.  Sehun had never realized Yixing’s scent was so enticing, pinewood and sandalwood mixed into one.

Yixing shrugged, ghosting delicate fingers over the bandage over Sehun’s wound.  “He tore your muscles up, and you landed into the campfire.  Your fur was singed as a result, but luckily it didn’t burn your skin.  He was shocked when you fainted, and then Yifan came out and took him away.”

Sehun struggled to support himself.  “Please, let me see him,” He choked out.

“No!”  Jongin snapped out.  The Omega walked over from Kyungsoo’s bedside, his eyes bloodshot and puffy.  Dark circles enveloped his eyes, and his hair was a tangled mess.  “He almost killed you, and would have killed Kyungsoo as well.  He’s dangerous.”

“Jongin is right,” Yixing said quietly, wiping his hands on his thighs, “Yifan has him locked in one of the empty dens.  Only authorized Alphas are allowed to approach him.  You’ve been out for days.”

“Yixing, do you mind telling Yifan he’s awake?” Jongin asked, and the Beta nodded his head amicably.  When the white wolf had left the tent, Jongin sat down at the stool nearby and forced Sehun to look at him.  “I think it’ll be better if you forget Luhan.”  The Omega said directly.  “Give me a reason why,” Sehun snarled.  

“I can give you a million,” Jongin shot back just as quickly.  It stung, but Sehun bit back his retort.  They didn’t know how gentle Luhan could be, how funny and caring he was.  Luhan was strong and attentive, Luhan was smart and kind and everything Sehun wanted in a mate.  “He doesn’t know how to love you, Sehunnie,” Jongin sighed, “We’ve watched him and Yixing spend five happy years together- who is to say that another five years later, he won’t break your heart as well?”

“Go away,” Sehun replied him shakily, “I need- go away.”

“Sehun-”

“Just go away.”  Sehun said bitterly.  

“I won’t,” Jongin scowled, “You’re always running away from things, waiting for things to sort themselves out-”

Yixing cleared his throat behind him.  “Jongin-ah, can you check up on Kyungsoo a bit?”  The older wolf said sweetly, but his eyes were hard and commanding.  Subdued, Jongin shuffled over to the bedside of the Alpha, still deeply asleep and oblivious to everything that was happening around him.

“Go to sleep, Sehun,” Yixing told him, “You’ll need the rest.”  Obediently, Sehun let his eyes flutter close, and he thought Yixing was going to say something else, but he fell asleep before he could hear it.

The next time Sehun woke, Yixing brought Yifan and Junmyeon to see him.  His older brother looked infinitely older, sunken eye bags and haggard hair reminding Sehun guiltily just how long he hadn’t spent time with Junmyeon.  “You’ve had had an eventful year, Sehun,” Yifan said lightly.  “I didn’t mean to impose on anyone,” Sehun replied, eyes falling onto the soft quilt on top of him.

Yifan snorted, a surprisingly soft noise for an Alpha of his stature.  “People have relationship troubles everyday, Sehun,” He reassured, “The three of you are far from the most exciting thing that has happened in this pack.  I’m just here to tell you that both you and Luhan will be released tomorrow, and to see if there is anything I can help with.”

“It’s fine,” Sehun replied, “I can deal with it.”  Yifan’s broad hand patted him lightly on the head.  With a pang of regret Sehun realized how little he actually knew his Pack Alpha, how little he cared about his pack beyond his immediate circle of friends, taken up by his own little drama.  “There’s something else Yixing will have to tell you.”  The Alpha glanced briefly at the man standing by the door.  “But for now, I’ll leave you to your rest.”

Zitao hugged him fiercely, staring at his wounds tearily, and the mated pair left the den with another pointed look to Yixing.

Junmyeon burrowed his head into Sehun’s neck, nuzzling him in maternal frenzy.  “You foolish, foolish boy,” His older brother whined as Sehun reciprocated eagerly, “It’s not worth it.”  

Apologies came out in a mantra as the brothers nuzzled each other affectionately, as if making up for the distance that had grew between them, both engrossed in nursing their own wounds until they had stopped speaking, stopped trusting each other with their insecurities and secrets.  Eventually they tapered into whimpers, Sehun tucked into Junmyeon’s chest on the cot.

This was what home smelled like.

//

Mist hung low over the branches the day Sehun was finally discharged, throbbing pain still lingering in his shoulder.  Morning dew converged on the leaves and spilled over, hitting the sandy ground in a hypnotic trickle.  Sehun found Luhan quivering by himself near the pup’s bathing area, his neck completely bare, wounds already healed.

“How are you feeling?”  Sehun echoed.  There was no urge to press against the older wolf, to please him, his bestial side surprisingly subdued.  “As good as I can be, I suppose.”  Luhan remarked drily, reaching a hand out, as if to touch Sehun’s face, but quickly retracted it.  “I understand if you want to leave me.”

If Sehun was a better man, a selfless man, then perhaps he would sit down next to the Alpha, lean into his side, reminiscence about frolicking under the autumn trees.  If Sehun was a better man, none of this would have happened.  Frustrated, he shifted into his wolf form, keeping the inner turmoil off his face.  Luhan glanced at him briefly but shifted as well, resting his giant head on his front paws, ears and tail drooping.  They stared at each other, mournful brown eyes looking into Sehun’s grey ones.

Familiar white fur appeared from the bushes as Yixing padded over to them, soft eyes appraising.  “Hello,” Sehun murmured, voice cracking slightly.  Luhan stood up on shaky paws, letting out a lone, sorrowful whine.

“You know how Honglei’s pack is passing through the region?” Yixing said to no one in particular, “I’ll be leaving with him in the next few days.”

Silence dropped like a rock, falling soundlessly between the three of them.  Yixing, ever so calm and quiet, waiting for something to happen, something to respond to.  Sehun caught off guard, paws itching to run, to carry him away and burrow into the warmth of his den, of his brother.  Luhan, a singular desire buried deep under his skin, a simmering urge to favour his wolfish instincts over rationality and empathy.  They’ve always been like this, haven’t they?

“I need the time away,”  Yixing continued, “And I will be taking Jongdae with me.”

“That’s not fair,” Luhan said quickly, tail thumping against his legs in shock, “He loves it here.”

“Jongdae will have to be... accustomed,” Yixing reasoned, “To the fact that his parents are not mates anymore.”  Luhan flinched at the reminder, but the defeat was clearly written in his eyes.

“I’m sorry for everything,” Yixing continued, “I didn’t mean to break you two apart.”

Anger suddenly rose behind Sehun’s eyelids.  “Us two?” He snapped out, “Why are you still blaming yourself!  It was me who came here, who-”

“I told you, Sehun, it isn’t-”

“Both of you shut up, okay?”  Luhan growled out, startling both wolves, “It was me who fucked up.  I’m the Alpha.  I’m supposed to take care of both of you.”  Yixing let out a soft sigh as Sehun dropped his gaze to the ground, covered with broken leaves and dirt.

“All we do is apologize and apologize over and over again, but we’re not actually going anywhere.”  He shook his head, “This isn’t- No one has to- We all fucked up.”

“This is the first time we’ve actually talked about... us,” Yixing laughed drily, eyes crinkling up, “Perhaps this is where we went wrong.”

“You’re right,” Luhan muttered, tail curling over his paws, “Us three- I- you’re right.  I was stupid.”

“You still are,” Yixing said pleasantly, drawing a tearful chuckle from the Alpha.  

“I’m still in love with both of you,” Luhan admitted aloud, chocolate eyes hopeful and contemplative.  “Could we have ever worked out?”

“Maybe,” Yixing laughed, a crisp voice that sounded more relaxed than Sehun had ever heard the older wolf been, “There’s no use thinking about it now.”

“But it’s not too late,” Sehun spluttered out, pawing at the ground nervously, “To start over, I mean.”  He could feel a blush climbing up his face, and was more than thankful for the thick layer of fur hiding his embarrassment from the older wolves.

A wetness on his cheek startled him as he subconsciously leaned into Yixing’s affection as Jongdae would.  Luhan rubbed the top of his head against Sehun’s chin, a show of submission and desperation.  White fur and brown fur mingled together as the three of them curled around each other, laving one another with starved attention.  “We’ll all need the time off,” Yixing murmured as he nuzzled against Sehun’s neck.  “It’ll be better this way,” Luhan reasoned.

//

Minseok shook Sehun awake one morning, the sun barely up in the sky.  “It’s time,” The Alpha said, and Sehun obediently shook the sleep out of his fur and followed Minseok out.  The two wolves joined up with Luhan, who was waiting at the entrance of the camp, and the three wolves walked in silence, and Sehun found an eerie sense of calmness as he followed the older wolf in the morning light.  

The nomadic pack was patiently waiting at the other side of the border, separated only by the Pack’s strong scent.  Yifan and Zitao were there, conversing to the only nomad who had shifted into human form, a strong, middle-aged man with an aura that immediately labelled him as Alpha.  A few oddly-coloured pups rolled between the paws of the nomads, multi-coloured streaks amongst their fur as they alternated between roughhousing and observing Yifan’s pack.  Yixing stood on the opposite side to Yifan, a bleary Jongdae swaddled in his arms.   All three of them shifted into human form as well, and Minseok stepped aside to let Yixing come up to Sehun.  Sehun couldn’t help himself, he enveloped Yixing in a hug, careful not to squish Jongdae.

“Thank you for everything,” Yixing’s voice was thick with tears as he melted briefly into Sehun’s tight hold.  The lingering impression of  _ mate _ still clung to Yixing like a thin veil of mist.  “I enjoyed our time together.”

Jongdae clutched briefly at Sehun’s neck, confusion written on his face, but Yixing coaxed the child away and he clung to the older wolf, turning his head around as if trying to comprehend what was happening to him.  Yixing walked up to Luhan, the brown wolf trembling in his place, and Yixing kissed him on the cheek fondly.  Jongdae visibly lightened up at the sight of his sire, waving his arms around and babbling unintelligibly, but Luhan only bopped him on the nose before turning his head to a side.  

The wolves of the other pack keened lowly, reminding Yixing of the passing time.  The white wolf turned to hug Minseok, then Zitao and Yifan.  Yifan murmured something in his ear, too quiet for Sehun to hear, but it immediately brought tears to Yixing’s eyes.  With one final bow, Yixing shifted into his wolf form and picked up Jongdae by the scruff, leaping over the border.

“Aren’t you going to chase after him?”  Minseok asked quietly.  Luhan’s fists clenched, a minute movement that didn’t escape Sehun’s notice.  The dull ache was still there, thrumming against his ribcage, reminding him of everything he could have and everything he didn’t have.

“No,” Luhan inhaled after a lifetime, “No.”  The grey wolf shouldered past the pack, disappearing into the foliage, just as Yixing followed his new pack into the undergrowth, Jongdae swinging in his mouth.  The pup craned his head as much as he could, confused realization dawning on his face as he realized that none of the wolves were coming with him.

Sehun wonders if it is fair, for Jongdae to pay the price in place of the three of them.  He thinks of Kyungsoo, and wonders if he will ever be able to wear Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s claims with pride.  He thinks of Junmyeon, subdued and disinterested in romance, his heart patched up hazardously in all the wrong ways.  The same stories repeat themselves over and over again.

Perhaps, in the end, they are all still running away.  Sehun cannot claim to know anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom so give chance please!! English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes and the like X( Please leave kudos and comments if you like this story!


End file.
